Episode 15
Genbu, the Stone Beast ("The Elegant Kurama! The Stone Beast Genbu // Utsukushiki Bara no Mai! Karei Naru Kurama" 美しきバラの舞! 華麗なる蔵馬) is the fifteenth episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on January 23, 1993 in Japan and June 8, 2002 in the United States. Plot Now Yusuke and the gang are trapped beneath the ceiling and it is about to crush them, as the flying monster watches in awe. Yusuke then convinces Hiei that since he is the fastest of the four, he must be the one to sneak out and pull the lever that brought the ceiling falling down, much to Kuwabara's dislike. So Hiei speeds out and Yusuke doubles his power to compensate Hiei's disappearance but the ceiling continues to fall down, and is about to crush them in seconds. Hiei reaches the lever and is about to pull it down, but is seemingly tempted by the flying eye monster to leave his comrades behind and conquer the human world with the sacred demons. The eye monster reveals that the lever was trapped, which causes Hiei to react. In a blink of an eye Hiei flies up and slashes the flying eye monster with his sword, and pulls the lever up. He acted like he was persuaded in order to learn of the trap. The four continues on deep within the premises of the castle. The surroundings were extremely quiet, and it was extremely dark.. just then something BEEPS! Botan's communicator pops up (gives Kuwabara a heart attack) and Botan tells Yusuke that so far she has taken care of the insect invasion on the human world and tells them to go on and find the flute to stop this mess. The four enters a very dark room. Just then someone creeps in, and a rock demon appears right in front of the gang. He was Genbu, one of the sacred demons that lived in the castle. He challenges everyone and swears to crush them to bits. Kurama steps forward and decides he will face the monster by himself. But unknown to him the rock demon can hide part of his rock body beneath and attack his opponents from behind, and this sneak attack surprises Kurama. However Kurama has something up his sleeve (or his hair) and unleashes... a ROSE! seems like one hell of a counterattack, but then the rose turns into Kurama's patented weapon, the Kagon Retsuzanshi (Rose Whip) and with this it chops Genbu off and down he goes. Kurama thinks he won the battle but then Genbu's separated body parts starts to stick back and Genbu reforms his body, but this time he's got a new attack, and he hurls his body to Kurama making a rock storm attack.. this injures Kurama, but while this attack was unleashed Kurama sees an odd looking rock from the storm and desperately grabs it while absorbing much of the storm's shock. Kurama goes down, and Genbu starts to reform again for his finishing blow, but then something happens. His body does not reform the way it should! Now his rock parts are all messed up, and Kurama explains that he found his source of energy, the odd looking rock he had grabbed. Then he throws the odd looking rock and with his rose whip slashes it to pieces, and Genbu disintegrates. Now one of the demons are gone, Yusuke and the gang starts to proceed further into the castle. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes